A Terrible Nightmare
by Lanie-Lou
Summary: This story is about a Rin’s dream coming true, the little girl. if i say any more it will ruin it it's rated T


Authors note 

This story is about a little human girl's dream coming true, the little girl accompanies a demon lord (named sessomaru) who is able to transform into a giant dog demon, when he's not in this form he looks like a human noble man. He is also accompanied by a tod demon also known as an imp. The demon lord doesn't love anyone and he hates humans, for some reason he loves this little human girl.

I did this for a assessment sorry i had to take aun out my teacher made me take a few things out cause she didn't know the charaters. sorry and please leave a comment. P.S. this is my first stoy please be kind.

A Terrible nightmare

By Alayna Hague

Rin was running through a green meadow, with grass as tall as her head. She was running from her captives, with tears rolling down her tiny face. A Piercing squeal echo's in the meadow, something had tripped her, and suddenly she was being dragged along the ground by her feet into the woods. In desperation Rin screams for her Lord,

"Lord Sessomaru" but he didn't hear her, "Lord Sesso-"

"Shut up, you little brat" yelled the man as he hit her.

Rin didn't understand, her Lord always came for her, why didn't he come now. 'Lord Sessomaru' whispered Rin over and over again as she slept, Rin was having a bad dream. She was sleeping next to a small fire, on the other side of the fire lay snoring, was a small imp Jaken, clenching the staff of two headed.

Meanwhile Lord Sessomaru (the grate dog demon of the west) was in the eastern forest searching for Naraku, a half demon with the power to change shape. He knew that leaving Rin may be dangerous but his mind kept wondering to his young ward. He thought that she would be alright with that stupid imp. Jaken should be able to protect her from the humans. Little did he know, bandits had surrounded the camp, creeping up on its occupants.

Rin jerked awake screaming from her nightmare, the scream had jerked Jaken from sleep and at that moment the bandits ran from the forest, taking Jaken by surprise and knocking him unconscious. Rin ran and ran, she was running north screaming for Lord Sessomaru but he never came, her dream was coming true. She ran into a cave nearby to hide from the bandits, she was safe for now. She lay down scared, scared of being alone. Slowly she fell asleep not knowing about the danger that surrounded her.

Meanwhile while Lord Sessomaru was looking for Naraku. He heard Rin cry for him, and without another thought he was gone. When the great dog demon arrived back at the camp site, he found Jaken unconscious and no sign of Rin. Sessomaru released large amounts of his demonic powers, and transformed from his human form into the grate dog demon that he is. His rage was rising higher and higher, but he had to calm himself down. Why did he care so much for a pathetic human? No Rin wasn't just any human, Sessomaru was protective of Rin more than what he should have been. He brought her back to life, after she had been mauled to death by wolves. He even allowed her to accompany him. Sessomaru loved her, he Sessomaru loved, a human, she was his little girl, and he would kill the person who hurt her.

Sessomaru transformed back into his other self and walked over to Jaken, with a loud THWAK! He hit Jaken on the head with the staff of two heads.

"Get up Jaken!"

"My Lord" Jaken said while looking around the camp site in a daze. He realised that Rin was no where to be found. 'Oh no, Lord Sessomaru is defiantly going to kill me' Jaken thought.

"Jaken!" said a very angry Sessomaru.

"AH ... yes Mi- Lord" Jaken was very scared now. "Mi-Lord it was bandits they sneaked up on us." As Jaken blabbered about the event that happened, Lord Sessomaru picked up the scent of Rin in the north, and without another word he was gone.

"Lord Sessomaru, don't leave me, Lord Sessomaru..." Jaken was running after Sessomaru as fast as his feet could take him, when he tripped over his own feet, losing site of Lord Sessomaru. "Lord Sessomaru, I'm sorry, don't kill me." Jaken stumbled getting up, when a tree branch fell and hit him on the head, with a Loud THWAK!

Sessomaru followed the scent of Rin to a nearby cave in the north, her sent was surrounded by the scent of bandits and blood, Rin's blood, but it was faint very faint. Even though it was very faint, it still sent his blood boiling turning Sessomaru's eye's ruby red in anger. Sessomaru could only think of killing the men who drew blood from Rin.

Rin awoke to the sound of feet, echoing off of the cave walls, 'Oh, Lord Sessomaru save me,' Rin whispered to herself.

"I found her, over here," yelled a Man dressed in a dirty samurai's armour. He held a torch in one hand and a katana in the other. Without thinking Rin grabbed the biggest rock she could find and through it at the man, but he dodged it and swang his sword at Rin, cutting her arm. Rin knew she was lucky, his sword was sharp enough to cut her hand off and she knew that they would do it.

"You little brat," said the man as he hit her on the head with the back of his sword, Rin felt blood trickle down her face as she collapsed unconscious. "I hate kids," said the man "Make sure that she doesn't escape this time." The men left as quickly as they came, taking Rin with them, killing anything in their path. They travelled north into the night and into the early morning.

The sun was rising, and Sessomaru still found no sign of Rin. The last scent he found of her was in a cave with the scent of bandits. Sessomaru followed the scent of the bandits north to a nearby camp site, but nobody was there, they had all packed up and gone before he arrived. They were close and then he heard her, "Lord Sessomaru, help me." and then he was gone. They were about a day's trip away for a normal human but for the grate dog demon of the west it was a 2 minute run.

"Lord Sessomaru..."

"Shut it, brat" said a man who was wearing a samurai's outfit. Rin sat back down not wanting to start anything, she was surrounded by bandits. She was in something that looked a cage on wheels, they hadn't bothered to lock it, and Rin didn't dare to try and run. Just then, out the corner of her eye she saw him.

"Lord Sessomaru!" he came, she knew he would come.

Sessomaru knew from the moment that Rin called for him, that these where the bandits he was looking for. The anger of revenge rushed to his head and his eyes turned ruby red. The bandits rushed into battle formation but Sessomaru was stronger, and faster, he tore though their formation killing everyone who attacked him, and anyone who tried to run.

Rin watched in horror as her Lord Sessomaru killed everyone, but she wasn't scared of him. She opened the cage and jumped out, just then the leader of the bandits grabbed Rin from behind and held her at knife point. Unfortunately for him Sessomaru was too fast. Sessomaru slice his head cleanly off.

"Lord Sessomaru, I knew you would come." Rin ran up to Sessomaru stopping at his feet and smiled. Sessomaru turned and started to walk away.

"Let's go, Rin"

"Yes, Mi-Lord," Rin said as she skipped after her Lord.

The END


End file.
